Noche de alcohol
by Zoren97
Summary: Lifty una vez más se emborracha, Shifty va por él al bar de Russell. Pareciera que esto es rutinario ya que a Lifty le da mucho por embriagarse y gastarse todo el dinero que roban, pero todo se sale de control esta vez... LiftyxShifty.


**Noche de alcohol**

—No puede ser Lifty… ¡Mírate! ¡Estas ebrio, pedazo de idiota!— Le gritaba su hermano gemelo mientras lo agarraba de la cintura y con su otra mano pasaba el brazo de Lifty encima de sus hombros, logrando un soporte excelente para cargar con su hermano y obligarlo a caminar.

Ya llevaban demasiado tiempo transitando por las calles obscuras camino a su casa. Shifty había recibido una llamada a su celular a la medianoche de parte de Lifty, donde le decía que lo amaba, que era el mejor hermano de toda la historia…

**FLASHBACK**

Shifty estaba sentado en su cama y arropado, leyendo un libro que leía desde hace días, claro, lo había robado de la biblioteca. Leer, uno de los pasatiempos de Shifty que muy pocos sabían.

Estaba tranquilo leyendo, con una luz tenue de su lámpara en el buro a un lado de su cama cuando su celular suena.

Tomó su celular sin ver el nombre y en cuanto contestó empezó a salir música a alto volumen del otro lado del celular, una música de bar que rompió la tranquilidad en la habitación de Shifty.

—¡Shifteee! ¡Soy yo!— Gritó una voz alegre que parecía irrompible, era Lifty. —Solo quería *hip* decirte quep… eres… el mejor hermano que *hip* he tenido en toda mi… vida— La voz del muchacho se entristeció de la nada y estaba al borde de llorar. —¡Te quiero muchio, Shifty! *hip* yo, yo… cuando éramos pequeños…

—¿Te volviste a embriagar, verdad?— Le dijo secamente su hermano gemelo mientras Lifty relataba miles de historias de ellos juntos.

—Estoy en el bar de *hip* Russ… ¡SILLA!— Gritó de la nada y se escuchó como una silla se estrellaba cercas de donde estaba el joven ladrón y se rompía en mil pedazos.

—Voy por ti, espérame ahí… No hagas algo estúpido, Lifty.

—¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? *hip*— Como respuesta, Shifty le colgó y se empezó a alistar para ir al bar de Russell, donde Lifty estaba en medio de una riña de bar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—¡Ya…! *hip* Déjam… beber más. ¡Stoy bien!...*hip*— Se quejaba con una botella de cerveza en una mano, mientras que su otro brazo era agarrado fuertemente por Shifty para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

—¡Ultima vez que te llevas todo el dinero que robamos y te lo gastas en tonterías!

Lifty se quedó callado, riendo en susurros y balbuceando palabras extrañas, cosa que enojaba más a Shifty.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, Lifty se iba a tomar a los bares o se gastaba el dinero en juegos de apostar, o incluso en prostitutas. Shifty siempre iba por él y lo traía a casa, harto y angustiado por su hermano gemelo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Shifty apegó más a su hermano de la cintura y aprovechó para sacar las llaves de su pantalón.

—Oye… *hip* no seas tan rudo con tu lindo *hip*… hermanito— Le decía juguetonamente y con voz sensual, aunque estaba borracho hasta el copete. Por la acción de Shifty, Lifty había quedado abrazando el pecho de su hermano y la cabeza debajo de su barbilla.

—Ya está abierto— Se dijo a sí mismo y entró con su hermano a rastras. Cerró la puerta cuando estuvieron dentro y aventó las llaves al sofá de la sala. —Ahora vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto, ya que ni siquiera un paso puedes dar.

—¡Awww! No te pongas así, *hip* Sheftee…— Decía bien borracho y se movía tambaleándose, claro que Shifty no lo dejaría caer. Una venita de enojo le salió a Shifty en la frente pero siguió con su hermano agarrado, que olía tremendamente a alcohol por todas partes.

Subieron las escaleras, tropezándose repetidas veces. Mientras iban en camino, Lifty le contaba de su gran aventura y de la gran pelea que él mismo desató en el bar de Russell.

—Era un *hip* maldito desastre… lo vieras por donde lo vieras— Luego, Lifty empezó a reír como maniático y Shifty sintió las necesarias ganas de golpearlo y dejarlo ahí tirado, pero en ese momento su hermano lo necesitaba, así que siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando estuvieron en el segundo piso se dirigió al cuarto de Lifty y abrió la puerta casi de una violenta patada, bien harto y desesperado. Se encaminó a la cama con todo y Lifty en brazos y lo recostó en ésta con mucho cuidado, agarró sus piernas y las puso dentro de la cama.

—¿Qué quieres *hip* hacer, eh?— Le decía el ebrio muchacho, acostado en la cama y viéndole travieso al momento que soltaba una risita.

—Cállate, Lifty…— Decía el pobre de Shifty con un sonrojo mientras le quitaba los zapatos a su hermano. Aun recordaba aquellos momentos cuando eran niños que siempre era lo mismo, Lifty estaba en problemas y él se encargaba de ayudarlo, siempre.

—Si… quítame la camisa *hip* también… Shifty, ven…

Shifty se sonrojó hasta las orejas por escuchar esa voz que solo su hermano usaba cuando quería conquistar a una mujer. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, lo que lo incomodaba más. Aun así, después de quitarle los zapatos, se acercó hasta su hermano y con sigiles le empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Uno por uno.

Lifty se quedó quieto, viendo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos a su hermano desvistiéndolo. Tomó las manos de Shifty y éste se sorprendió y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres que te quite el pantalón?— Dijo el gemelo riendo, solo bromeaba. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Lifty le decía que si con la cabeza. Shifty se quedó helado.

—¡Estas borracho! ¡Ya ni sabes lo que piensas!— Le abrió la camisa de un tirón, dejando de lado aquel momento extraño. Se arrodilló ante la cama para quitarle la corbata verde a juego de líneas en diagonal.

Lifty se le quedó viendo como decepcionado, serio y solo mirando a los ojos de su hermano. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea…

Agarró las manos de Shifty con las suyas causando un balance que le permitió sentarse en la cama. Aprovechó la forma en que estaban para cerrar sus ojos, usar su fuerza para acercar a su hermano y darle un beso en los labios que desconcertó demasiado a Shifty, haciéndole gemir por la sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué estas…!?— Se separó y habló pero Lifty lo agarró rápidamente de la nuca y lo volvió a juntar contra sus labios húmedos.

Shifty cerró sus ojos sintiendo los labios de su hermano, aquellos labios prohibidos que nunca había sentido. Lifty los abrió y vio a su hermano gemir aun, sorprendido e intentando soltarse.

Sintió la falta de aire y por fin soltó a Shifty, tirándose en la cama de nuevo y suspirando alto, sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte y un tremendo sueño y cansancio. En cuanto Lifty tocó la almohada con su cabeza, cayó dormido. Tan tranquilo y relajado…

Sin embargo, Shifty era todo un mar de emociones. Estaba muy sonrojado y se tocaba los labios tímidamente, sintiendo una fragancia de alcohol en éstos. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación de Lifty, cerrando la puerta cuando estuvo fuera y lo primero que hizo fue a mojarse la cara en el baño.

Le puso llave a la puerta del baño y entonces se vio en ese espejo grande, donde su reflejo soltaba timidez y una emoción que latía tan fuerte como su corazón.

—¿Esto es amor?— Se preguntó a sí mismo en el espejo con el rostro destilando gotitas de agua y con el sonrojo más leve.

—Maldito borracho…— Esa fue su respuesta y entonces se puso más rojo que antes y se lavó la cara repetidas veces.

**Hola, ¿Cómo les va?**

**Creo que muchos ya vieron la imagen donde esta Shifty sosteniendo a Lifty de la cintura, mientras que Lifty traía una botella de cerveza. Bueno, me inspire en esa imagen y como vi que nadie había subido la idea pues yo me decidí a subirla.**

**Zoren97**


End file.
